Shower Encounter
by WolfyMcClowd
Summary: Danny is having dreams about Tom, tom interupts Danny's shower, what will happen?   And what did dougie see?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm FoxyWolfyPlushie, and this is my first McFly guy on guy fan fiction…

I hope you enjoy it,,

This is for my friend, mischiefmaiden, so hopefully she enjoys it XD

Danny's POV

I sighed as I laid down on my bed, with tom on top of me.

Smirking, Tom grabbed my throbbing member through my pants and teased me as I moaned.

"Oh, my god, this is actually happening". I thought as I threw my head back and moaned as Tom traced his lips down my chest to the waist band of my boxers.

"You ready, Danny?" Asked Tom, in a seductive voice, as his hands played with the waist band on my boxers.

I nodded.

"T-Tom" I stuttered, as his hands pushed down my boxers and then I felt the best pleasure.

"Danny, Wake Up! Are you okay!" Shouted a voice, as I yelled in surprise, as I saw the beautiful boy stare back at me with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay Tom." I said, smiling at my band member.

'Another dream?' I thought, as I saw the beautiful man known as Tom shake his head, and walk out of my room.

"Not again!" I thought, as I shook my head, and let my back fall down on the bed behind me.

Looking down, I saw my little 'problem'.

Getting up, I silently got my towel from the hanging rack and walked into the conjoined bathroom.

This is going to take a while…

Smiling, I started taking of my clothes, and slowly folding them, as I thought about the band member that stole my heart.

Yeah, I know, it's a cliché, but seriously, how can you not fall for someone who cares about you so much?

Slowly, I placed my hand on the shower taps, and turned them on to where I see fit.

I smiled and sighed as I felt the water cascade down my skin, right over the erection I had grown between my legs.

Letting my fingers glide down my stomach, all the way down to my hips.

Gasping, I grabbed onto my throbbing member, and started pumping it while thinking of Tom.

"T-T-T-ommmm" I mumbled as I thought of Tom touching my member.

When I was about to explode in pleasure, a sudden knock stopped me before I could release.

"Y-y-es?" I stuttered, hopefully loud enough for them to hear me, but not loud enough to hear my heavy breathing.

"Can I have a shower too, Danny? The other one downstairs is taken, and we need to go to the recording studio in a hour." Came the lovely voice of Tom.

Shocked, I immediately turned on the cold water tap, making sure not to alert Tom of the shower slowing down.

"Sure, Tom, come on it." I stated, as I turned the hot water tap on again.

"I hope its not awkward for you, Danny". Stated Tom, as he slowly started to strip.

Blinking, I took in the site of the man I wanted.

Nice tone chest, beautiful legs, nice buttocks and rather long something else…

Blushing, I immediately jumped back into the shower, trying to hide my blush.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Asked Tom, as he pulled back the curtain with a concerned look on his face.

Sighing, I shook my head.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just…trying to figure out my feelings for someone…" I said, thinking of the best way to word it.

"Oh okay, but why would you be blushing just because I took of the clothes.." Suddenly Tom's face lit up in realization.

"You, Danny Jones, like me?" Tom asked, bewilderment on his handsome face.

"Uh, not exactly, I mean yeah, uh, excuse me" I stuttered as I ran past Tom, grabbing my clothes as I ran towards the door,

Suddenly, I was pulled to the floor.

Looking up, I saw Tom's naked body on top of me.

"T-tom?" I whispered, as I looked into Tom's face.

"How would you react…." Whisper Tom.

"To what?" I asked, staring at Tom awkwardly, maybe he would realise soon that he was me pinned to the bathroom floor, both of us naked…

"This" stated Tom, as he lent down and kissed my lips.

Shocked, I stared with eyes wide open, at the boy I've liked for the past year or so…

Smiling, I kissed Tom back, which earned a smirk from Tom, as he continued the kiss.

As the kiss between us got really deep, the door to the bathroom opened…

And who should step in?

Dougie!

"Uh..guys..ummm, okay then.." Stuttered Dougie, with a light blush turning darker as he stared at our entwined naked bodies.

"Dougie, uh, we can explain" Stated Tom, as he stared at Dougie.

"Nah, It's okay guys, what you do is up too you, excuse me" Dougie said, as he turned and ran down the hallway,

"HARRYYYYYY!"

Laughing, Tom and I stared after Dougie, as he ran to Harry, who was downstairs.

"Now where were we?" Asked Tom, as he crashed his lips onto mine.

Yeah, this is what I've wanted from the beginning, I guess things happen for a reason.

I hope you guys enjoyed my story, sorry if it wasn't up to standard, or if the spelling was really bad…

Please review or whatever, so I know if I should make a fanfiction of Pudd (HarryXDougie) linking to when Dougie runs to Harry…

So, hope I did a good job, michiefmaiden


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was shocked when he saw Dougie running towards him…Why was he running to him, when he ignored him….

Go read the rest at Couch Talks…It's a Sequel to this story :D


End file.
